


The fire inside us

by TheRebelSpartan277



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Riders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Major violence(?), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelSpartan277/pseuds/TheRebelSpartan277
Summary: Please bare with me! This is my first time posting on this site so I would love a little help if you'd be willing to give it <(This is an AU where each of the Overwatch heroes are bonded with dragons, and dragons are a typical thing in society- not special or amazing.)There was a loud roar, signalling something had gone wrong- something was going wrong, on her side of the battlefield. She had to get to him, had to get to her-A sensation of unbarable pain could be felt in her chest, as if something was ripped away from her. Her head felt empty- he was gone. Dead. He was dead. Tokki was dead.





	1. Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update semi soon if anyone actually /reads/ this crap...

All of this is WIP right now! But here is a short description of all the dragons I have made so far, they will be updated in their chapters and the chapters will be semi long because it is the story of how each hero met or made their dragon ^^ Have fun reading it, and feedback is always welcome!

Seventeen(Sevvy): A pinto-patterned dragoness about the size of a truck when she bonds with Mccree, after the fall of overwatch(and recall) she is around the size of a eighteen wheeler. The pinto patterns are sporadic, but are a pure white and bronze color, mostly just blobs but forming a heart on her forehead, between her eyes. It’s bronze on top of white, and she has violet eyes and fire. Black-silver horns and talons make for a beautiful looking creature, one that is thin but able to take a lot of hits. Her tail can be used as a whip, and she has only a few spikes along her neck and tail, starting from between her horns- none on her back. She only has one scar so far, on the connection point of her right wing where they started to remove her wing. 

Nevermore: Pitch black and darker than any shadow, with eyes of a violet- more pink than the pure rich royal violet of sevvys- when he met Reaper he was a hatchling, and therefore only the size of a large housecat. But now, after his bondeds supposed death and the fall and recall of Overwatch, he is about the size of a airliner. His scales are basically that of a spiky armadillo but sharper, and he has silver talons and horns. His flame is silver, sometimes the same color as his eyes depending on warmth and mood, and he has a crown of raven-like feathers for his crest that is used to woo females on all male dragons. Starting from his crest, he has black spikes that are lighter than his body but still black that lie flat and go all the way to his tail tip, raising when threatened or threatening. 

Currently dissatisfied with all of my writing, so i'm working on it. Nevermore is up next!


	2. Rescue (Sevvy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this chapter but idk
> 
> Meet Sevvy, and how she got to know Mccree! How they bonded ^^ 
> 
> Comments keep me going if you want more, come talk to me!

She was born to a world of gunpowder and smoke.  
The first thing she saw was a chubby human hand reaching for her, tearing her from her mother's side to examine her eyes and sharp little fangs, then tossing her into a nest with unfamiliar dragonets that looked nothing like her, but were just as beautiful and handsome. 

She learned to eat from the fingers of the men that wore suits, the normal caretakers abusive and looking for any reason to kick one of the dragonets across the pen. Yet, anytime the men in suits saw that, the men were usually killed. She tended to act up more when the suits were around, preening whenever the rude men got punished. Her only form of revenge in this hellhole.

Two years, when she was reaching breeding age, a new man turned up who wasn’t a suit- he dressed nicely, and often stopped to pet the younger dragonets. The one time he had tried to touch her scales, she snorted smoke into his face and put up a violent fuss, tail whipping about and wings raised to make herself bigger. His only response was to click his tongue and say ‘I get ya, Darlin’ 

He was a glitch in her violent and unchanging routine. 

After a month of him being there, he started bringing her more food and having one sided conversations with her, but she learned a lot from his little mumblings as he worked alone near her. He was an undercover Blackwatch agent, and her life wasn’t normal. She was part of an underground trade that bred dragons for the purpose of being a jewel on a rich man or woman's shoulder instead of a lifelong partner with a strong bond. She was chosen to be a breeder due to her rare genetics. He gave her a name based off the number she was given- Sevvy, Seventeen. 

He would save her if it was the last thing he did. 

Another month, and she was dragged out of her pen by the normal men, with a suit overseeing her being forced into a pen, her wings locked into odd, giant clamps that kept them spread wide. With how tightly she was secured, she could barely even breathe, let alone turn her head. The loud clank of machinery and the loud roaring buzz of a saw made her startle, talons scraping the cool stained metal beneath her and smoke billowing from her nostrils. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good.

There was a tearing pain in her right wing, the saw roaring louder then any dragon she had ever heard- and when it cut into her bone, she screamed, tail lashing back and forth, slamming into the men behind her and spooking them away from the controls. The sound of the saw stopped, but her wailing did not, talons scraping the metal as she tried to keep herself from passing out or going into shock, focusing on the pain and-

The door burst open with a loud bang and plenty of flame, but she couldn’t move. All she could do was pin her ears back and scan her eyes over the explosion, snorting more smoke into the air and stamping her feet, waiting. An adult male dragon, bigger than any she had ever seen, rushed into the room followed by a green wyrm-like female, who filled the room with her shrieks of anger. She couldn’t count the other dragons after that, a hand tapping her talons and then her neck to get her attention.

The nice male.  
“It’s gonna be alright, darlin. We’re bustin everyone out, don’t you worry.” His fingers stroked her muzzle gently, warm and comforting as he locked the steel keeping her maw shut, but her fangs instantly closed on his arm, a sharp warning bite that didn’t sink that deep, it made him yell out in pain and jerk away. 

As soon as ruby-red blood bubbled from the wound, she felt horrid. 

“Hey, I get it, it's alright.” a hand smoothed over her muzzle, and she gingerly licked it to try and say sorry- she hadn’t developed speech, unlike the dragons this nice man had told her about. She might never develop speech, due to how she had been first raised and kept. The scent of blood was normal to her, but now- even with the burning in her wing- it made her wrinkle her nose, snout raising high into the air before a wave of dizziness crashed over her, the dragoness kneeling in her chains- as much as she was allowed.

“Moira!” The man sounded desperate, but it muddled in her brain, the adrenaline finally running out, her hurt wing not moving an inch as she twitched, everything bleeding into black.

A black darker than most nights, than anything she had ever seen. Then any color. It was like swimming through the ink she had seen and smelt from when a suit had broken open his pen on accident, and she had touched a paw to. The black closed in, liquid and thick, making her spines raise as she opened her maw in a soundless scream.

And her eyes snapped open. 

The room she was currently in smelt of old and fresh blood that had been covered up by some sort of lemon or pine, and her hurt wing was in some sort of cloth contraption- which she snuffled at, unwilling to remove it. She was starving, and her head ached- truly, she didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

“So you’re finally awake.” Bristling at the cool female voice, she twisted- only to yelp in pain and fall still, shuffling a little due to her shackles, which she only noticed once she moved. A tall, ginger woman sat near her little bed, heterochromatic eyes staring her down. “Good. Cowboy was worried about you.” 

A tug in her heart make her turn, chuffing lightly and staring at the double doors- her escape, her way out, she could get somewhere and learn how to fly. She just needed to burn these shackles off. Another tug, and the doors opened, revealing the male who had saved her, his arm in a cloth contraption like her wing, a wave of guilt instantly hitting her. ~Hey, Sevvy~

~I’m Sorry!~ That was a soft croon, though she couldn’t speak out loud. She had heard his voice in her mind, so she responded in kind. He frowned though, after that thought. Odd. 

~Sorry for what, darlin?~ He had heard her thoughts. Panic raced through her before there was a calming wave sent to her, which helped- if only slightly. ~Listen, Sevvy… I… had to bond with you to keep us both alive. We lost a lot of blood. Bonding is that thing I talked about, a Lifelong partner. Like a sister or brother that’s connected to you.~ 

He approached, and she puffed up her good wing a bit- unsure about this whole thing, but… she was willing to try it. It couldn’t hurt, learning how to interact with humans, with having a friend. He nodded along to her thoughts and offered his good hand, which she took gently with a paw.

Friendship would work out well, right?


End file.
